walking_deadroad_to_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Collections
Overview New in [[Build]] 2.8 Beta Collect combinations of specific characters, weapons, and items for great rewards Your collections can be found in the Museum town building, near your town hall You’ll receive retroactive credit for items in your inventory when the feature unlocks There’s no need to build or upgrade your [[museum]] - it comes fully equipped Museum Points are for dick waving only, meaning the have no effect in the game, beside showing off. Notes In general, items are not consumed. Anything that will be consumed is clearly marked, and we only use that option for cleaning up items with no other use than collections (special collectibles), or collections where you explicitly trade in a set of things for something better. '''Dash *Scopely*''' You'll receive credit for the characters and items in your current inventory when the feature unlocks for you. Unfortunately it's not possible for us to look back through the complete history of every user to find all the things you might once have had but have since disposed of - there's only so much historical data it's feasible to store when you consider the huge number of users involved, and the giant number of things people collect over time. With that in mind, we've crafted the initial batch of collections to avoid stuff you can't get any more, so you can reacquire characters and items you might not have kept around. And of course we'll be looking to re-release things from time to time as well, whether as event rewards or in recruits, to give you more opportunities. We may eventually choose to do some more exclusive collections where "you had to be there" but we didn't want to put people in that position to start. As to whether a character has to be advanced to a particular state, that's something that can be configured for any particular character in a collection, so one collection might need Lucile plus a maxed out version of Negan, while another might require particular versions of Rick, Lori, and Shane without regard to their levels. That's just down to how each collection is designed, and we've included a variety of collections, some of which are more demanding than others. '''Dash *Scopely*''' As I noted above, characters you've previously sold off or used up will have to be reacquired. We'd have liked to go further back and give credit for everything you ever had, but it's simply not possible. Giving you credit for what you've kept is the best option available, as it at least captures your most valuable and hard to get characters. Once a collection has been completed, there's no need to keep an item or character in your inventory - credit for completing collections is permanent, even if you later dispose of the items. In fact, you'll generally get immediate and permanent credit for any new stuff you receive, even before you redeem a collection. Your inventory is scanned when you first get the feature to give you as much credit as possible for what you already have, but from there out it's based on the event of getting stuff, not whether you keep it around. So, in short, you won't be "locked out" of completing anything due to a full roster. (As a note, in the near future we'll be building some fun new events using collections which consume the required items when you redeem the collection reward, and these will be an exception to the above. Obviously if a collection consumes something, you need to have it there to consumed. Item slots like this are clearly marked out in the collection screen, so you'll know what's required.) '''Dash *Scopely*''' ''This should go without saying, but I feel like I should ask anyways...5 Stars will never be consumed, right? No collection will ever require the consumption of an Epic Character? For any reason? I won't make any absolute rules here - this feature could be used for all kinds of interesting things over the life of the game - but certainly none of the current collections consume five stars. What could we give you that would be worth the trade?'' In any case, nothing will be consumed until you redeem the finished collection, so if you don't want to give up whatever it is that a collection like that requires, you don't have to. '''Dash *Scopely*''' ''What frustrates me is the roster spots. You guys know this will require us to have roster spots open for new characters for the collection, and if we are using up our roster spots for our usual characters, PLUS the characters we use for scavenger missions, PLUS the characters we have saved for the collection stuff, there will be no room in the inventory to collect 1-2 star characters to level things up.'' I think you may have misunderstood what I was saying above. In general you do not need to save your collection characters at all. You can ditch them and still complete your collections, once they've been counted. We designed the feature this way specifically to make it as painless as possible for players with crowded rosters. '''Dash *Scopely*''' ''Sounds reasonable, but isn't there always the possibility of a character being required in another collection down the line?'' While that's technically possible, we intend to avoid it in general. We don't want to add things that make people frustrated if we can help it. As to alternative roster and storage solutions, that's definitely something that we can consider for the future, but it's not a thing that will be part of this update. '''Dash *Scopely*''' Suggestions ''We'll call it "The Barracks". It will be a building that allows you to store characters that are currently on your roster instead of depoting or selling them to make space. It is an extension to the current roster cap (by a much larger margin) however characters put in the barracks can not be used in battle or on scavenger missions. They are stored there for safe keeping until they need to be used by the player. Upon being placed in the barracks they must go through a cooldown phase before they can be taken out again. Say for example 3 days. Additional roster slots don't loose their value because you would still need to be them to have a larger number of "active" characters and no one needs to make the awful decision of depoting poor old Abraham Ford to make room for their new Rick Grimes. A win-win.'' '''The Survivor''' Forum https://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?15042-Musuem-Consumes-Weapons-5stars https://forum.scopely.com/showthread.php?15003&p=101024#post101024 See Also